1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a full-face type helmet which protects a user's head or face when riding on various kinds of motorized vehicles such as motorcycles or automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 10 inner liner assemblies arranged within the shell 102 of the prior art full-face type helmet F to assure safety and riding comfort, a head part inner liner member 104 for protecting the head of the user, cheek inner liner members 103L, 103R for protecting a user's cheeks, and a chin inner liner member for protecting a user's chin, and may include a cover member 100 removably installed in the helmet in addition to each of these inner liner members.
This cover member 100 (hereinafter called as a neck pad) is made of foamed urethane or like material which is soft and resilient, formed into a U-shape as seen in a top plan view, an insertion piece 101 arranged at its outer circumferential edge inserted among a shell 102, cheek inner liner members 103L, 103R and the head part inner liner member 104 so as to cover the cheek inner liner members 103L, 103R and the lowermost surface of the head part inner liner member 104. The cover member 100 provides a good fitting characteristic to the helmet (reduction in looseness), protection against running wind, and protection against soiling of each of the inner liner members.
However, although the prior art full-face type helmet F provided with this neck pad 100 realized various kinds of effects described above, the neck pad 100 merely overlapped on the lower end surfaces 106L, 106R of the cheek inner liner members 103L, 103R, and at the same time both extremity end portions 107L, 107R of the neck pad 100 were positioned in the midway part of each of the lower end surfaces 106L, 106R of the cheek inner liner members 103L, 103R and fixed there, so that as shown in FIG. 10, a certain step was formed by the neck pad 100 and the cheek inner liner members 103L, 103R and a certain gap was formed between these members, resulting in these steps and gaps becoming resistant to the running wind when the wind passed through both right and left sides of the neck part of the user and the resistance may generate wind noise.